


Till It Breaks

by blackpink_trash_queen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, hoshi just needs to be taken care of and loved and dk is the daddy king, this is just self gratifying fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: Soonyoung doesn't always know when he needs to calm down and take a break. So it's up to Seokmin to reign him in.orhoshi needs to chill the fuck out and DK is the only one who can get him to calm the fuck down.





	Till It Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> this literally started as me fucking with my best friend, and then she said "can this be a thing" and i said why not. 
> 
> many thank you's to Cel for putting up with me as i wrote this in the middle of the night. And thank you to Mara for being an angel and editing this shit show. 
> 
> enjoy~

Seokmin watched as Soonyoung ran across the small stage, his face a worrying shade of red as he laughed loudly.

 Everyone was hyped up due to the new comeback, so it wasn’t all that strange for Soonyoung to be rowdy. What was strange though, was the fact that he hadn’t been taking any time to decompress and relax at night.

 Seokmin knew that Soonyoung felt the pressure of being not only a leader for his unit, but also the pressure to be fun and loud for their fans. Often this led to him being worn out by the time they finally got home. Only the last few days, Seokmin had noticed that instead of Soonyoung turning off his energy, he just kept going. There had been no off  time, and Seokmin could tell it was slowly starting to get to him.

 He could see it in the way Soonyoung took just an extra few seconds to respond to something, and in the way his smile stretched out just a little too much. He was cracking, and Seokmin knew he would need to step in at some point before Soonyoung crashed.

 When he rounded their small table again he stopped next to Seokmin, his laugh echoing loudly through the room before he flopped down into a chair. He was breathing hard, and Seokmin could tell he was exhausted. He knew for a fact that Soonyoung had been the first one awake that morning, and the last one to fall asleep the night before.

“Hyung, you need to take a break and drink some water.” Seokmin tried to smile, despite the feeling of worry for Soonyoung building in his chest.

“I’m fine, you worry too much!” Soonyoung laughed, but took the water bottle Seokmin held out to him.

He took a long drink from the bottle, draining almost half of it in one gulp. Then he was off again, joining Minghao and Junhui in a rendition of _Gee_ by Girl’s Generation.

 Seokmin took a deep breath as he watched them, aware of the fact that Soonyoung was moving faster than he normally did. A sign that he was running on adrenaline and nothing else.

 

********

 

Soonyoung was _still_ going. He was running on all cylinders, even though they were tightly packed into a car and on their way home for the night.

 Seokmin had hoped he would settle down after their fan meet was over, but that hope had been dashed as soon as he watched Soonyoung run off with Seungkwan towards the cars. Screaming something about food and a new show they wanted to watch when they got back.

 He sighed, mentally preparing himself for the possibility that he would have to reign Soonyoung in for his own good as he slid in next to him.

 Soonyoung and Seungkwan were talking a mile a minute, with Soonyoung leaning forward and his leg bouncing up and down. Seokmin could feel the energy rolling off of him, and it made him anxious. He knew how hard it was for Soonyoung to calm down sometimes, which was why their dynamic worked out so well. Soonyoung had given Seokmin a piece of himself, knowing that Seokmin would take care of it. He knew Seokmin would always know when he needed him, even if Soonyoung didn’t know himself. There was a level of trust between them that went beyond just being in the same group.

 Seokmin angled his body slightly so he could see Soonyoung’s face. His leg brushing against Jihoon’s slightly as he moved.

“Hyung.” Seokmin said, a slight edge to his voice when Soonyoung ignored him and kept talking to Seungkwan.

He was laughing, but it sounded almost hollow to Seokmin as he watched. Soonyoung was gripping the edge of his seat tightly, his knuckles white as he tried to keep himself from flying off the edge of himself.  Seokmin waited a moment, hoping Soonyoung would stop and look at him when he realized he was talking to him. He knew that sometimes Soonyoung got too inside of his own head, and blocked things out in order to keep himself in control. Seokmin also knew that when he got like that, it was usually because he was too wound up and couldn’t reign himself back in.

Seokmin knew it was time to be more firm when Soonyoung didn’t even glance his way. His shoulders going slightly rigid as he turned sideways to make sure Soonyoung was aware of him.

“Hyung.” Seokmin’s voice was more stern now, and he knew Soonyoung had heard him by the way his mouth twitched.

He counted in his head, waiting for Soonyoung to respond. He could tell that Soonyoung was slightly nervous. Which told him that Soonyoung at least was aware of what he was doing, and that he knew he was pushing it.

Seokmin watched as Soonyoung bit his lip, his body turning slowly to face him.

He could tell that Soonyoung was holding his breath, waiting for whatever it was Seokmin was going to say to him. He could feel how tightly wound Soonyoung was, and it made his chest ache.

Seokmin reached out to him, his hand coming up to the side of Soonyoung’s neck as he spoke.

 “Breathe.”

Seokmin watched as Soonyoung forced himself to take a deep breath, only to turn back to Seungkwan and pick up their conversation right where they left off. It was as if Soonyoung wasn’t even aware that Seokmin was watching him, but Seokmin knew better.

He knew that Soonyoung was pushing his limits, and that it meant he was past the point of being able to bring himself back down. Seokmin had to remind himself that he needed to stay calm. Soonyoung had just broken one of their rules: he wasn't supposed to ignore Seokmin outright like that. And Seokmin didn’t take being ignored lightly, and he knew Soonyoung knew what he was doing.

He knew that Soonyoung got a certain way when he was looking for comfort, acting out and purposefully pushing his own limits until he reached his breaking point. Soonyoung did those things because he knew that when he did reach that breaking point, Seokmin would be there to help him piece himself back together.

Seokmin took a slow, deep breath, his grip tightening just slightly on Soonyoung’s neck to get his attention again.

“Soonyoung, look at me.” Seokmin’s voice was low, but still had a level of authority that he only ever used on Soonyoung.

“What?” Soonyoung flicked his eyes to Seokmin’s face, still not giving him his full attention.

Seokmin breathed through his nose, reminding himself to be patient. “You need to calm down, you’re going to burn out.”

At this Soonyoung finally reacted. His body going tense under Seokmin’s gaze. Letting him know that Soonyoung knew he was right, even if he was refusing to acknowledge it.

“I’m fine.” Soonyoung responded, his gaze flicking between Seokmin’s face and the back of the seat in front of him.

Seokmin tensed, knowing that Soonyoung was anything but fine. “Wanna run that by me again?”

He saw the flash of realization in Soonyoung’s eyes at what he had said, and watched him deflate slightly. Soonyoung let out a stuttered breath, his actions finally catching up with him as he sunk down into his seat.

“I’m sorry.” Soonyoung whispered, pressing into Seokmin slightly.

Seokmin could practically feel Soonyoung’s heart pounding in his chest, knowing that he was feeling the crash now but didn’t know how to let all of the energy and emotions out.

“We’ll talk when we get back to the dorms.” Seokmin sighed, his hand running down Soonyoung’s neck to his thigh. His fingers gently massaging the area to help him calm down a little bit.

 

*********

 

“Let’s have a sleepover tonight in the living room, since we don’t have schedules tomorrow.” Seungcheol said once everyone was walking up the stairs to the dorm.

“Yes! Sleepover!” Junhui shouted, fist pumping the air as he ran up the stairs.

“I call movie choice!” Mingyu practically shouted as he ran after Junhui.

As the others made their way into their shared dorm, Jihoon pulled Seokmin aside. “You and Soonyoung will not be joining the sleepover. Seungcheol and I already decided you two need some alone time.”

The look Seokmin gave him was a mix of pure gratefulness and relief. “Hyung, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

 Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Whatever, just do whatever it is you do to make him calm the fuck down and we’ll pretend not to know that you two are fucking in the other room.”

Seokmin gave Jihoon a thumbs up as he made his way into the dorm, his eyes already scanning the living room to find Soonyoung. He was relieved when he saw him sitting on the couch next to Wonwoo, his legs pulled up to his chest as he watched the others drag their blankets and pillows to the middle of the room.

Seokmin watched Soonyoung get up from the couch, his movements slow as he started to make his way to his room. He was quick to follow, slipping his hand into Soonyoung’s so he could pull him into the room he shared with Joshua and Seungkwan, knowing that it was less likely for those two to walk in on them than it was for someone else to come into the larger room.

He could feel Soonyoung hesitate as he pulled him inside, Seokmin’s foot nudging the door closed behind them.

“Why—” Soonyoung started to say but was cut off by Seokmin turning and giving him a stern look.

“We’re not joining the sleepover tonight. You need to calm down, and we both know that won’t happen if you’re around everyone.” Seokmin’s voice had taken on an authoritative tone as he fixed his gaze on Soonyoung’s face, waiting for what he had said to sink in.

It took about a minute for his words to sink in and for Soonyoung to realize what he meant. He knew that Seokmin only took on that tone of voice when he was serious, and that it left no room for arguing. He shifted where he stood, letting his guard drop as he settled into what he knew was going to happen.

“Okay.” Soonyoung’s voice was soft, almost a whisper, but he knew Seokmin had heard him. He could tell by the way Seokmin gave his hand a squeeze, letting him know that he was there, and that he would continue to be there for as long as Soonyoung needed him to be.

Soonyoung let his gaze settle on the center of Seokmin’s chest, letting himself fully settle into his role as he took a deep breath through his nose, holding it for a second before letting it out through his mouth.

“Okay?” Seokmin spoke in a soft voice, making sure Soonyoung knew he could take his time before responding.

Soonyoung took another breath, grounding himself, before nodding. A soft sound that wasn’t quite a word coming out of his mouth as he finally looked up at Seokmin. Their eyes locking with an unspoken trust that they had in moments like this.

“You’re gonna go take a shower, and I’m going to get you something to drink for later.” Seokmin waited for Soonyoung’s nod to know that he had heard him, only letting go of his hand when he was sure.

He watched Soonyoung hesitate for a moment before turning and heading for the nearest bathroom, his movements slow, but precise.

Once the door was closed and Seokmin could hear the water running, he made his way to the kitchen, passing by the others silently. He moved with certainty as he grabbed a bottle of cold water from the fridge. He jumped slightly, startled when he turned around and saw Jihoon standing by the table.

“I sent Seungkwan and Joshua to get anything they’ll need while the room is empty, so you won’t have any unwanted interruptions.” Jihoon gave him a knowing look, leaving Seokmin alone before any more could be said.

Seokmin waited until he could hear Joshua and Seungkwan in the living room before making his way back, cold water in hand as he passed the bathroom. The water had stopped running, but the door was still closed which meant Soonyoung hadn’t come out yet.

Seokmin took his time getting settled, before sitting down in the chair by his desk. He took a moment to stretch his arms above his head, letting his muscles relax as he took a deep breath before settling his gaze on the door.

He crossed on leg over the other, knowing that it would have the desired impact on Soonyoung as soon as he walked in. He let his mind clear for a moment, knowing that he wasn’t going to particularly enjoy what was going to happen.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he heard the door slowly open, Soonyoung’s small frame coming into view.

Seokmin didn’t say anything, waiting for Soonyoung to make the first move like he always did. He always wanted Soonyoung to feel like anything that happened was on his terms, and that he could stop it if he needed to. It was one of the first ground rules they had set when they started their relationship.

Soonyoung let out a breathe, one of his hands curled around the hem of the shirt he was wearing, “Daddy?”

Seokmin waved him forward, letting Soonyoung take his time as he walked over to stand in front of him. He had a sheepish look on his face as he worried the material of his shirt between his fingers. Seokmin knew it was a nervous habit he had picked up as a way to contain nervous energy.

“Wanna tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” Seokmin asked, his hand reaching for one of Soonyoung’s and holding it lightly.

Soonyoung hesitated, a pout on his face as he tried to divert his gaze from Seokmin’s face.

“Look at me Soonyoung.” Seokmin said, his tone still light but with an underlying sense of authority.

Soonyoung fidgeted for a moment before looking back at Seokmin, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. “ I was bad.”

“How were you bad Soonyoung?” Seokmin held his gaze, keeping their eyes level so that Soonyoung knew they were equals, even if Seokmin had taken on the role of being in charge in these situations.

“I,” Soonyoung hesitated, his fingers tugging on his shirt again as he struggled to speak.”I didn’t listen when you asked me to calm down. And I lied by saying I was okay when I wasn’t.”

Seokmin’s chest felt tight as he heard the shakiness of Soonyoung’s voice. He knew how hard Soonyoung was on himself when he knew he had done something wrong.

“And you aren’t supposed to lie about how you’re feeling, are you?” Seokmin took Soonyoung’s other hand in his, an attempt to keep him from fidgeting so he could focus.

Seokmin knew that this part was always hard, getting Soonyoung to say what he had done, and why he shouldn’t have done it.

“No, I’m not supposed to lie to Daddy cause it’s not good for me to keep things in.” Soonyoung’s voice cracked as he held back his tears, not wanting to show how upset he was with himself.

Seokmin ran his thumbs over the back of Soonyoung’s hands, knowing that physical touch always helped keep him calm.

“And you know I have to punish you, cause it’s not okay to break our rules. Right?” Seokmin’s voice was even, despite the fact that he never liked having to punish his baby.

But he knew that Soonyoung needed it. He had been the one to ask about it in the beginning, and had been the one to tell Seokmin what he did and didn’t want as punishment. Seokmin waited, giving Soonyoung time to think before he responded.

Soonyoung nodded, a resigned look on his face before he finally spoke, voice shaky as he held back the tears. “I was bad and didn’t listen.”

Seokmin nodded, letting go of Soonyoung’s hands before speaking. “You were, and you broke two rules. How many is that?”

Soonyoung swallowed around the lump forming in his throat. “Ten Daddy.”

Seokmin uncrossed his legs, his expression serious as he spread his legs apart slightly.  “Alright, over my lap Baby.”

Soonyoung took a deep breath before settling himself over Seokmin’s legs. His hands grabbing onto one of his thighs for support.

Seokmin waited until he stopped moving to pull Soonyoung’s shirt up to keep if from covering his bottom. He was unfazed by the realization that Soonyoung wasn’t wearing any boxers under his shirt.

Seokmin let his hands rub up and down the backs of Soonyoung’s thighs as he waited for his breathing to even out. “Do you want to count, or do you want me to count?”

“You please.” Soonyoung whispered.

Seokmin nodded to himself, fully aware that at this angle Soonyoung couldn’t see him. “Alright, I’m going to start now.”

Seokmin didn’t hesitate before bringing his hand down hard, the sound filling the room around them. “One.”

Seokmin could feel Soonyoung’s grip tighten on his leg as he rubbed the spot he had just hit before placing another one on the other cheek. “Two.”

He felt Soonyoung suck in a breath, clearly trying to keep the tears from escaping as Seokmin wasted no time with the third and fourth smacks, both in the same spot.

“How are doing Baby?” Seokmin’s voice was soothing as he rubbed at Soonyoung’s bottom.

Soonyoung took a moment to breath and settle back down against Seokmin’s thighs before answering. “Green.”

Seokmin didn’t wait for more of a response before bringing his hand back down, the sound of the slap louder this time. “That’s five.”

Seokmin couldn’t see his face, but he knew by the sound that Soonyoung was making that he was desperately trying to hold the tears back now.

He knew that this was always the hardest part for Soonyoung, letting go and letting himself cry when he needed to. It was one of the reasons Soonyoung had been interested in this to begin with. He needed an outlet, and a way to ground himself while also allowing himself to be vulnerable and feel his emotions in a way that made him feel safe. And he had trusted Seokmin enough to let him be that person for him.

Seokmin took a breath to ground himself, and then placed two smacks, one on each cheek, before gently rubbing his hand over the reddened skin.

He didn’t bother counting them aloud, knowing that Soonyoung trusted him to know how many he had taken. “Three more, and then you’re done Baby.”

Seokmin took a moment to run his hand through Soonyoung’s hair, carding his fingers through the half dried locks as he listened to Soonyoung’s breathing.

He could tell that his breaths were coming harder, and that he was close to the point of letting the tears fall. So he continued.

The last three smacks came in a repetitive motion, Soonyoung squirming slightly in Seokmin’s lap.

Seokmin waited for a second to let Soonyoung catch his breath and tell him he was okay. But what came out of his mouth wasn’t what he had been expecting.

Soonyoung turned his head so that Seokmin couldn’t see his face as he spoke, but Seokmin could hear the desperation in his voice as Soonyoung pressed his hips into Seokmin’s leg. “Daddy, I need more.”

“Are you sure Baby?” Seokmin implored, his fingers going back to running through Soonyoung’s hair as the he felt him press his erection into his leg.

“Please.” There was an emotional edge to Soonyoung’s voice as he wriggled in Seokmin’s lap.

Seokmin took a second before responding, his grip tightening slightly in Soonyoung’s hair. “Color?”

Soonyoung didn’t hesitate before answering, his breathing picking up. “Green.”

That was all Seokmin needed to hear to know what Soonyoung was asking for. He could feel the tension in Soonyoung’s body as he ran his hand down his back before groping at the flesh of his ass.

He took a breath before raising his hand and letting it land harshly on Soonyoung’s ass, not taking a break before letting the next smack come down.

Seokmin could feel Soonyoung pressing himself into his thigh with each smack, and could hear his breathing pick up as he gave a breathy hiccup. The tears that he had been trying so hard to hold back finally spilling from his eyes.

Seokmin rubbed his hand over the red flesh, feeling the heat that was coming from it before landing another sharp smack in the same spot.

He felt Soonyoung jerk against his leg, his cock fully hard now as tears spilled from his eyes and his breathing hitched in his chest.

Seokmin paused, giving Soonyoung a chance to catch his breath and safeword if he needed to, as he rubbed at the hot flesh of his ass.

Time seemed to still as they sat there, just breathing until the silence was broken by Soonyoung softly speaking. “Green, I’m green.”

Seokmin gave the back of Soonyoung’s neck a gentle squeeze before landing one last smack on his ass before Soonyoung arched up, pressing his erection into Seokmin’s thigh as his tears flowed down his face.

Seokmin quickly pushed Soonyoung’s shirt up so that he could run his hand up and down his back. Soonyoung pressing his face into Seokmin’s thigh as he cried. His whole body aching to be closer to Seokmin.

“Daddy.” Soonyoung cried, his hands reaching for him as he tried to push himself up.

“Shh, I’ve got you Baby Boy it’s okay.” Seokmin wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s waist and pulled him up so that he was sitting in his lap, straddling the sides of Seokmin’s legs.

Seokmin let Soonyoung cling to him as he cried, his body shaking slightly as Seokmin held him. It felt like hours had passed when Soonyoung finally pulled back to look at Seokmin.

“You good Baby Boy?” Seokmin asked.

Soonyoung just nodded, not trusting his own voice just yet, before Seokmin leaned forward to place a soft kiss to his lips.

Soonyoung smiled into the kiss, his body craving Seokmin’s touch as he ground his hips down. He needed some sort of friction against his aching cock.

Seokmin pulled back with a chuckle, his forehead resting against Soonyoung’s as the other boy panted. “Need something?”

Soonyoung blushed as he tried to clear his head and tell Seokmin what he wanted. “Wanna feel you Daddy.”

“But you are feeling me.” Seokmin smirked as he ran his finger tips down Soonyoung’s neck. “See, I’m touching you right now.”

Soonyoung whined, pressing his hips harder into Seokmin’s in hopes that Seokmin would have mercy on him, but it only amused him further.

“Oh, are you going to misbehave now? After you took your punishment so well?” Seokmin’s voice was playful, but still had that underlying tone of authority.

Soonyoung whined, pressing his hips up as Seokmin gripped his waist to help guide the action. “Please Daddy, I’ll be good.”

Seokmin smirked as his hand travelled under Soonyoung’s shirt. His fingers tickling Soonyoung’s skin before brushing against his nipples lightly, making Soonyoung moan.

“You’re always good.” Seokmin smiled, mouthing at the center of Soonyoung’s neck, knowing that he was sensitive there. “My good boy.”

Soonyoung whined, his back arching into the touch as Seokmin’s mouth traveled to the underneath of Soonyoung’s jaw, his teeth nipping at the skin lightly.

“Want,” Soonyoung panted, his hand clutching at Seokmin’s shirt tightly. “Want to touch you Daddy.”

Seokmin pulled away just long enough to untuck the shirt he was wearing from his jeans and pull it over his head. His subtle muscles pulling tight as he threw his shirt to one of the corners of the room.

Soonyoung gave an appreciative sigh as his hand roamed Seokmin’s chest. A pleased smile on his face when Seokmin shivered under his touch.

“Like what you see Baby Boy?” Seokmin smirked, his hand snaking up Soonyoung’s back, pulling his shirt off as he went so he could see all of his baby’s skin at once.

Soonyoung nodded, his chest pressing flush into Seokmin’s as Seokmin pulled him in by the neck to kiss him.

Seokmin’s mouth was insistent against Soonyoung’s. His tongue pressing against Soonyoung’s lips in a silent plea for access that Soonyoung was more than happy to give.

Seokmin was rough as he pressed them together, their breathing picking up as he drew Soonyoung’s tongue into his own mouth. Lightly sucking on it just to hear the sounds Soonyoung made when he did it.

They spent a few minutes kissing, letting their hands roam each other’s bodies, only stopping when Soonyoung let his hand wander to the prominent bulge at the front of Seokmin’s jeans.

Seokmin pressed his hips up into the touch, groaning into Soonyoung’s mouth before pulling back to nip at his bottom lip. “Don’t tease, that’s not very nice Baby Boy.”

“Can I?” Soonyoung asked, his fingers hovering over the button of Seokmin’s jeans.

Seokmin pressed up harder, giving Soonyoung permission to do as he pleased with a nod before going back to sucking on his neck.

Soonyoung’s hands fumbled slightly as he undid the button, finally gaining access to his cock.

Seokmin chuckled against his skin, making goosebumps spread across Soonyoung’s arms.

Soonyoung panted heavily as he stroked Seokmin’s cock in his hand, his thumb pressing into the slit making Seokmin groan.

“It’s not nice to tease Baby Boy.” Seokmin said, his breath fanning across one of Soonyoung’s collar bones.

Soonyoung smirked, his grip tightening.

Soonyoung stuck his lip out in a pout. “But you tease me all the time Daddy.”

Seokmin immediately pulled back to look at Soonyoung, his gaze intense as he waited for Soonyoung to look at him.

When Soonyoung finally realized Seokmin had stopped kissing along his neck he halted his movements, clearly aware that Seokmin was staring at him.

Soonyoung was taken back by the intensity of the look on Seokmin’s face. He could see a playful hunger underneath the surface and it both scared and excited him to his core. Soonyoung knew what was about to happen, and he wanted it.

Without warning, Seokmin stood up. His arms wrapping around Soonyoung’s waist as he carried him over to his bed. Gently dropping him onto the mattress before reaching for the lube he kept hidden behind his pillow.

Seokmin kicked his jeans and boxers all the way off before slowly climbing his way to hover over Soonyoung.

“Legs up Baby.” Seokmin said, slightly out of breath.

Soonyoung was slightly hesitant as he lifted his legs to his chest. His muscles protesting slightly at the stretch, but in a way that made him eager for what was going to come.

“Good Boy.” Seokmin whispered, kissing the back of Soonyoung’s thigh before gently pressing a slicked finger into his hole, only to find that he was already loose. “Oh, maybe not as good as I thought.”

Soonyoung whined, unable to respond with words as Seokmin pressed his finger in further, only pulling it out so he could add a second.

Seokmin took his time working his fingers into Soonyoung’s hole, knowing full well that he didn’t need to. But he liked making Soonyoung squirm.

“Daddy, please.” Soonyoung whined.

“I’m sorry Baby Boy, but you did something you weren’t supposed to. If you had let me prep you instead of doing it yourself, I wouldn’t be taking this long. Understand?” Seokmin said as he added a third finger.

Soonyoung let out a whine and started to squirm frantically due to the frustration of things not progressing. He was moving so much that Seokmin was beginning to get annoyed.

“Soonyoung, stop it.” Seokmin snapped, using his free hand to keep the other’s hips down.

“Daddy plea—” Soonyoung’s plea was cut short by Seokmin pressing his fingers into Soonyoung’s prostate. His back arching and hips pressing back into the feeling as Seokmin continued to rub at his prostate incessantly.

Seokmin sighed, his grip tightening on Soonyoung’s hips, before stopping completely. “Do I need to remind you to stay still?”

“No, no no no! Don’t stop Daddy! Please, don’t stop.” Soonyoung cried out, tears forming in his eyes again.

“Then stay. Still.” Seokmin said, accentuating his words by pressing his fingers harshly into Soonyoung’s prostate.

Soonyoung let out another cry, but did his best to nod while keeping his body as still as he could. Seokmin smiled to himself, pleased that his Baby was getting the hint and trying to behave. It filled his chest with pride.

Soonyoung could feel the familiar sensation of his orgasm approaching, his stomach tightening. Soonyoung knew he needed to tell Seokmin that he was getting close. It was one of their most prominent rules. He wasn’t allowed to come without permission, and he knew that the punishment wouldn’t be worth it this time. He had already been on edge for much longer than he liked to be.

“Hnn, Daddy.” Soonyoung tried to make his voice sound steady, but struggled as Seokmin continued to finger him. “Daddy, I’m close. Please.”

 Seokmin slowed his movements, stilling when he felt Soonyoung shift again.

 “Daddy I’m gonna come please. Please.” Soonyoung was panting, his breathing picking up again as Seokmin gave one last press of his fingers before removing them.

Soonyoung whined, trying to slow his breathing as Seokmin kissed the back of his thigh again, nipping gently at the skin before positioning himself so that their faces were level. “You did so good Baby, telling me when you were close.”

Seokmin kissed Soonyoung on the lips. Just a gentle brush, before helping Soonyoung lower his legs back down to the bed. “I think you’ve earned a reward for being such a good boy for Daddy.”

Soonyoung blushed furiously at the praise. His chest feeling tight as Seokmin kissed his forehead before reaching for the lube again.

Seokmin coated himself generously with lube, making sure there was no chance of him hurting his precious boy. “Are you ready Baby Boy?”

Soonyoung nodded quickly, drawing his lip between his teeth as he felt the tip of Seokmin’s cock pressing against him. He held his breath as Seokmin slowly pressed all the way in, his body so on edge that every little movement felt like it would unravel him. “Please, need it Daddy.”

Soonyoung wrapped his arms around Seokmin’s shoulders. He was desperate to feel every part of him that he could as Seokmin gently rolled his hips. Soonyoung’s back arched to meet him with gentle rolls of his own hips against Seokmin’s.

He wanted to feel every part of Seokmin that he could. His body felt like it was on fire as Seokmin pulled out almost all the way, only to slowly press back in and roll his hips.

He knew Soonyoung’s body almost better than Soonyoung did, and Seokmin knew how to rile him up in the best way. Seokmin knew just how to move to make his cock brush against Soonyoung’s prostate and pull the sweetest moans of pleasure his mouth.

Soonyoung let out a needy whimper when Seokmin wrapped his hand around his cock. Stroking it in time to the thrusts of his hips, frowning when Soonyoung used his hand to cover his mouth.

“Nuh uh, I wanna hear you Baby.” Seokmin panted, reaching up to hold Soonyoung’s hand in his. “I want to hear all the pretty sounds you make with my cock filling you up.”

Soonyoung let out another whimper. Seokmin’s cock brushing against his prostate again, sending a shiver of pleasure through his entire body.

Seokmin mouthed at Soonyoung’s chest, whispering praises as he fucked into him at a steady pace. “What a good boy. My beautiful boy.”

Soonyoung’s back arched, his chest flushing with the praise. His breathing labored as he tried to keep up with the press of Seokmin’s hips against his own.

Seokmin kissed a line from the center of Soonyoung’s chest to the sensitive spot below his ear, letting his teeth gently graze Soonyoung’s neck before whispering to him. “So good for me. Does my good boy wanna come?”

Soonyoung whined, arching into the feeling as he nodded. “Wanna come. Wanna come with you. Please.”

Seokmin smirked, the hand around Soonyoung’s dick speeding up as he set a faster pace of fucking into him. “Fuck, Baby. You feel so good. So hot and tight, my perfect boy.”

Soonyoung let out a long whine. All of the muscles in his body feeling pulled taught as his toes curled into the sheets. “Yes, yours. Only yours Daddy.”

Seokmin’s chest felt tight at the words. The feeling of _mine_ filling him with love and pure joy. “That’s right, you're mine. Only mine.”

Seokmin’s thrusts picked up again, a new desperation filling him with the need to make Soonyoung come undone beneath him.

Soonyoung’s hands clutched at Seokmin’s back. His orgasm was building up again in the pit of his stomach. “Daddy, I’m close. Please. I need to come. Please let me come Daddy.”

Seokmin sucked at the skin at the base of Soonyoung’s throat. The urge to leave his claim on Soonyoung’s body filled him as he felt Soonyoung shake beneath him, trying to hold back his orgasm until he was given permission. “Come for me. Come for me my sweet, sweet boy.”

Soonyoung whined, the sound high and needy. His back arched high off of the bed as Seokmin’s hand milked his orgasm from him. Soonyoung’s body tensed and his hole clenched hard around Seokmin’s cock as he came across his stomach, his vision blurring with the force of it. New tears slipped down his cheeks as all of the tension left his body.

Seokmin was quick to follow, the feeling of Soonyoung clenching around him too much for him to handle. His body stilled as he emptied himself into Soonyoung, their faces inches apart as they breathed harshly.

It took several moments for Seokmin’s breathing to even out. His eyes scanned Soonyoung’s face for any sign of discomfort but only finding a look of pure bliss and contentment as he stared up at Seokmin.

“My sweet boy, how do you feel?” Seokmin inquired, his hands rubbing up and down Soonyoung’s sides.

Soonyoung just smiled, a content hum the only sound he offered as an answer, making Seokmin smile.

“Alright, I’ll be right back. I’m gonna grab you a shirt so you aren’t cold okay?” Seokmin waited to move until Soonyoung gave a little nod, still content to just bathe in the feeling of contentment he was floating in.

Seokmin was gentle as he slowly pulled out. His hands ran carefully along Soonyoung’s sides before he slipped off of him to find the shirt Soonyoung had been wearing earlier. A smile graced his face when he realised that it was one of his own shirts that Soonyoung had claimed for himself.

Seokmin also grabbed the baby wipes he kept in his desk for nights like this, knowing it was easier to use them than it was to take a shower. They could do that in the morning when they weren’t worn out from sex.

He took his time cleaning up. Making sure to be gentle with the spots where he knew Soonyoung would still be sore before grabbing Soonyoung’s hands in his own, pulling him up until he was sitting so he could slip the shirt over his head.

Soonyoung sighed happily as the fabric settled against his skin. “Mmm it smells like you.”

Seokmin laughed the sound gentle and comforting. “Well I would hope so since it’s mine.”

Soonyoung made a face as he laid back down. “Nope, it’s mine now. I have claimed it.”

Seokmin laughed, moving around the room and dressing himself in a pair of boxers and sweats. “Alright, if you say so.”

Soonyoung made a noise that sounded like an agreement, rolling over on his side before pulling the blanket over his body as he watched Seokmin put his dirty clothes into a hamper.

Soonyoung could feel his eyes drifting closed as Seokmin pulled the blanket up just enough for him to slip in next to Soonyoung. “Wanna cuddle.” Soonyoung said, reaching for Seokmin as he settled in next to him and arranging himself so that Soonyoung was curled up to his chest. He threw one arm over Seokmin’s waist and tangled their legs together.

Seokmin smiled, letting his hand comb through Soonyoung’s now dried hair where it was starting to stick up in the back. “Sleep, you’ve earned it. We can talk in the morning when you’re feeling better.”

“Right, morning. Seungkwan's going to complain about the room smelling like sex.” Soonyoung mumbled

“He’ll live.” Seokmin sighed softly, pressing a kiss to Soonyoung’s forehead before closing his eyes. “We need to thank Jihoon and Seungcheol hyung for getting everyone to sleep in the living room so we could have alone time.”

“Mmmmm, I’ll buy them food and do their laundry.” Soonyoung murmured, already well on his way to being asleep as he scooted closer to Seokmin, not wanting even an inch of space between them.

Seokmin smiled to himself, content in their little cocoon of blankets and warmth. “Sleep my little prince.” Seokmin said before placing one last kiss on Soonyoung’s mouth. It was chaste compared to the other kisses they had shared earlier. Just a gentle brushing of their lips.

There would be plenty of time for them talk about what had happened later. For now he was content with being wrapped up in their own warm bubble.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this hot mess, i hope you liked it! 
> 
> as a gift, I'll share the wonderful sentence i wrote in the middle of writing this because i was so tired. 
> 
> instead of "Soonyoung's voice was shaking" I wrote "Soonyoung's voice was Shakira" and proceeded to laugh for a good 5 minutes at it. 
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated and give me incentive to write more filth.


End file.
